Counting the Stars
by Alexia321
Summary: Its the night before the trio leaves on their hunt for the Horcruxes and Hermione is having some trouble sleeping.  One-shot.  Fluff.


_**Count the Stars**_

It felt like this night would go on forever. The full moon in the distance shined through the bedroom window creating a peaceful glow, lulling her to sleep. A howl of an anguished werewolf ripped through the night as she stared out the window. But no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come.

Red hair spilled on the pillow in the bed across the room where her best friend's little sister slept soundly. She was probably dreaming of sweet things, oblivious to the world around her. A simple smile formed on her face as she turned in her sleep. In your dreams anything happens and anything is possible. No war existed; no one was dying at the hands of evil. Yes, dreams were good. If only she could get her mind to relax so she could rest before everything coming up tomorrow.

Tomorrow, three of them will be leaving in search of the things to stop this war. She was one of those three. If she did not get any sleep soon, it may never come. All of these thoughts were swimming in her head and she couldn't stop them. The war was raging on. Everyday someone new was dead. She was waiting for the day when that evil bastard would kill them all. Maybe, then, they all will be free.

She couldn't sleep; she knew that. What she needed was some comfort food and she knew just where to get it. Carefully, as to not wake her roommate, she slid off the window seat and silent stepped down the creaky stairs to see if Molly left out any brownies from the night before.

There they were, on the center of the table. She walked to the fridge to get a glass of milk for her scrumptious brownies when she saw a flash of red hair through the kitchen window.

He was sitting on the damp grass looking up at the starry sky. His eyes looked worried, distant, sad even. She felt the need to comfort him, make him feel better. Blushing at the thought, she quickly and quietly got out a plate and piled brownies on to it.

He didn't turn as the door creaked open, nor did he look as she sat next to him setting the delicious looking brownies down.

"Hey," she whispered. The night had a cool summer breeze that slightly whipped her hair around her face.

"Hey, Hermione," he answered softly. Finally he turned to face her. "Why are you up?"

"Just can't sleep. All these thoughts are in my head. The war, my family, your family, the future, you…" she trailed off, a small blush gracing her face.

Now he turned to face her, finding that she was facing him also. "Me? Why me?" He had this cute oblivious look on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione practically shouted. An echo rang out and she slapped her hand to her mouth. "Sorry." A small smile turned her lips up. Then she began again, a little more quietly, hoping she didn't wake anyone up, "You should know what I'm talking about! We've been ignoring it for years. I don't know if you're going to admit it, but I've decided that I am." She took his hands in hers and looked him straight in his eyes, continuing, "Ron, I fancy you. I think I've fancied you for a long time, I just didn't realize it until…I guess a little while ago."

She finished talking and bowed her head in attempt to hide the blush deepening on her face. Ron's ears turned red as a smile formed onto his face. "'Mione, ever since…what I mean to say is…oh, screw it! 'Mione, I fancy you too. Think I have since third year. Just didn't really know it." By now his entire face was red enough to match his hair.

He brought his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face up to match his. Crystal blue pools met chocolate brown as their faces moved closer together. Hermione closed her eyes and she could feel his hot breath on her face. He closed the gap and pressed his lips on hers. Ron could taste her sweet strawberry lip balm as their lips met in the most innocent of kisses.

They both pulled back simultaneously as they both felt a shock of pleasure. "That was…" Hermione tried to describe the kiss.

"Yeah." Ron finished for her. Ron's face got serious again and he asked, "Why tell me now? We're leaving tomorrow and there is a war going on."

"I didn't plan on telling you tonight, actually. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs for some of your mother's wonderful double chocolate brownies. Then I saw you sitting out here, in the grass, looking so sad-"

"I did not look sad, I was concentrating!"

"Oh really? What were you concentrating on?" she flirted lightly.

"I, also, couldn't sleep. Whenever I was little and I couldn't sleep on a warm summer night, I would come out here or in the garden and count the stars until I got sleepy enough. One time, I fell asleep out here. Mum went nutters because she had no idea where I was." he started chucking at the memory. Hermione giggled a little too.

Hermione lay down in the damp grass staring at the dark night sky. Ron mimicked her actions moving his arm so it wrapped around her small frame. She leaned over to give him another small peck on the lips. That night was one to remember, for the rest of her life.

_**The End**_


End file.
